Perfect
by Syfyfan2012
Summary: This is a Haven story based on what might happen in the episode Reunion we have yet to see. Contains the three main characters Audrey, Nathan and Duke.


**This is my first fan fiction not just for Haven. It is based off the spoilers we have seen for episode Reunion, but other than that it will be a coincidence if any of this actually happens in the TV show. I don't own the show or the characters, or anything. No copyright intended. Reviews are appreciated, and enjoy!**

They were here, Duke's high school reunion. Audrey and Nathan had turned up after giving in to Duke's plea that they would come. They had nothing better to do that night, apart from finding a way to keep Audrey in Haven. Nathan had made a similar comment to Duke earlier on, and Nathan had filled with anger and animosity when Duke didn't listen to him. That soon vanished after Audrey smiled at Nathan and asked if he would go to the dance with her, quickly adding in that it might help them with their police case.

As they reached the front doors to the reunion party Nathan hesitated, and Audrey noticed straight away. "We don't have to go in there Nathan, I know you didn't" She was being sympathetic but Nathan cut her off, she knew he hated sympathy because of his past.

"Its fine, I'm fine" his voice cracking, Audrey realized that they really shouldn't have come but had no choice but to follow, after Nathan pushed through the old doors and into the main hall. Looking around there were many people all a similar age to Duke and Nathan, Audrey found a sigh escape her as she felt Nathan relax just the slightest at her side.

"I'll go get us some drinks" Audrey nodded in the direction of the table filled with all sorts of beverages and snacks. Audrey noticed a flash of worry across Nathan's face, but it soon disappeared and Audrey let it slip _for now._

"I'll um go find Duke" Nathan muttered before disappearing into the crowd, not giving Audrey a chance to speak. She had definitely started to worry about him, but just as she had said she went to go and get them some drinks She needed time to think about a few things anyway. But wasn't alone for more than a few seconds, as she reached the table a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Audrey! Glad you could come" Duke smiling more than usual, helped himself to the drink Audrey had just poured.

"That was for Nathan" Audrey groaned before pouring another drink.

"Hey I'm just trying to lighten the mood, what's up?" Duke asked seeming genuinely serious this time.

"Nothing" _liar _she told herself "Nathan was looking for you, I don't suppose you saw him on your way over here?" She mumbled looking down at her drink.

"Nope and seriously something's wrong, you haven't stopped mentioning Nathan and your awfully quiet, so what has he done this time?" Duke grinned.

"Duke!" Audrey snarled, Duke was a close friend of hers, but she wasn't in the mood.

Duke putting his hands in the air quickly spoke "Sorry I'll stop" and muttered something under his breath, Audrey worked out the words of the saying- someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Audrey letting out a loud sigh so that Duke would hear, apologized.

"Sorry Duke I didn't mean to be so -" Duke cut her off, no one lets her finish a sentence these days and she was running out of patience.

"Don't worry about it, your worried about Nathan I get it" Audrey looked at Duke with approval to his words, then sudden confusion as he was suddenly beaming a huge smile at her. "But you shouldn't worry about him, he looks pretty fine to me" Duke laughing to himself winked at Audrey and turned away walking off in the opposite direction. "See you later Audrey" he called over his shoulder.

Audrey still stood in confusion looked around the hall at all the different people, scanning for Nathan, until she found what Duke was laughing at. Three women had surrounded Nathan and were obviously flirting with him. He wasn't reacting to the women smoothing his hair down, and holding onto his arms, but Audrey certainly was. She felt something inside her like a knot in her stomach and it hurt painfully, she tried to shrug it off but knew that deep down she was jealous. She couldn't help it, she had only left him alone for a few minutes and women were already swarming. Deciding to not just stand around any longer, she marched over in Nathan's direction(completely forgetting the drinks)but stopped a few paces away, after she saw the look in his eyes.

Whilst his face was expressionless, his eyes told a whole other story. She could see anger for sure, but hurt and sadness were mixed in. Nathan hadn't noticed her presence and Audrey remembered what Nathan had told her about his past, told her things he would never think of telling anyone else and Audrey had comforted him throughout. She had listened to everything he had said and it suddenly hit her, why he looked the way he did now. These women drooling over the sight of him, were the same women that had called Nathan a freak as a child and thrown things at him, there only excuse being that he couldn't feel it. They had made him more isolated than ever, made him almost useless at socializing and never having any friends. Apart from Duke but that was another story, for another day.

Audrey stood there watching him his posture hunched, she knew he was hurt and all the memories he had tried to hide and store away for so long came flooding back to him. She had to fight the temptation to run over and hug him, she didn't want to make things anymore awkward between them then they already were. Audrey felt her fists clenching and unclenching at the sight of these women stood before her, they had some nerve, She couldn't stand this any longer and stormed over to Nathan's side.

Nathan hated being at this damn reunion he thought to himself, and he only agreed to come because Audrey wanted him to. He would never let his partner down. As he left her side in search of Duke a few minutes before, three women had surrounded him that he had recognized from his childhood. "Nathan!" They had said in unison as he walked past them. He was half tempted to keep walking, until the one grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey" Nathan didn't want to talk to these women and swiftly glanced around the room hoping to catch the attention of Audrey or at least Duke. Without any luck he turned to face them, and recognized their faces immediately. The hurt and anguish were building up inside him, these friendly women were certainly not friendly to him as a child.

"Well if it isn't little Nathan Wuornos" the brunette chirped, Nathan never remembered her name and didn't particularly want to.

"He isn't little no more, his the police chief" This came from the smallest women of the three but again Nathan couldn't place a name to her face. She reached up to stroke his hair and Nathan took a step back uncomfortably. His only memories from these people were ones of pain and upset, he didn't want to act friendly towards them now.

"I should go" Nathan turned to leave but the tallest one of the three now stood in his way.

"No don't leave, we want you to stay and talk" she took his hand quickly and turned him to face the others before letting go. All he wanted was to go back to Audrey now, surely she would find him soon. His prayer seemed to be answered.

As she reached Nathans side the three women glared at her, she smirked at them and nonchalantly took Nathans hand in her own. Audrey loved how easily her hand fit in his. She felt the shiver that ran up Nathans spine and he acknowledged her presence with a gentle smile, not in her direction but she knew it was aimed at her. She entwined her own fingers with his, and she was almost positive that Nathan inched closer to her.

Nathan felt relief flood over him, he knew he would be ok with Audrey by his side. He realized that he really did love her, and made a promise to himself that one day he would tell her. That was when the first woman spoke, she was standing to the left, the short-haired brunette that was still glaring at Audrey.

"You with him?" she laughed, causing Audrey to fake smile, no attempt to hide her dislike for these women she had only just met.

"Yes actually" Audrey stated even if it wasn't strictly true, Nathan didn't disagree instead he squeezed her hand gently, helping calm her. This time the smaller one of the three, that was stood in between the other two women spoke.

"Whatever it's not like he can feel that anyway" she motioned towards Nathan and Audrey's hand holding "or anything for that matter" the woman was staring at Audrey, if looks could kill.

"Little do you know" Audrey frowned trying to hold herself back hopelessly, she wanted to shout or even hit these women in front of her for hurting Nathan. But her police instincts told her not to. Nathan was her best friend and she had no doubt anymore that she loved him and _only him._

"His not a real man" at that all three women were laughing and it was jabbing Audrey in the chest, Nathan was cringing at every word these women said and Audrey had to fight back the tears rising in the corner of her eyes. Not now she told herself, Nathan needs you, he needs you to be strong. The last woman stood to the very right with long black hair had started to grin, before speaking for the first time.

"He must be broken" the woman looking over amused by her own comment, caused all of Audrey's anger to burst.

"There is NOTHING wrong with him!" Audrey shouted, thankful later that the loud music drowned her voice out, only being loud enough for Nathan and the three women to hear. "His perfect" she murmured more quietly now, wow real cheesy Audrey good going, she had a feeling she would regret saying that but it was what she believed. However now was not the time to argue with herself.

"Keep telling yourself that girl" One of them said before all three stalked off, towards the dance floor. Audrey didn't care they had left, she was staring at the floor understanding completely now why Nathan had hesitated at the main door. Those women were so horrible to him, and she came to the realization that this was why it took them a long time to become friends, _real friends._ Audrey didn't remember having a true friend when she was younger, not someone she could tell everything to anyway. But she had Nathan now.

When she finally looked up she met Nathans blue eyes shining at her, so softly and Nathan hadn't let go of her hand either "Thank you" he whispered, two words that meant so much to her. Nathan was looking into her eyes know, all-knowing as if he could see right into the depths of her thoughts.

"Those women Nathan, none of them deserve you they are completely -" Cut off once again, but this time she was more than happy to oblige. Nathan cupped her cheeks and gently kissed her lips, hesitantly at first until she kissed back eagerly, feeling him smile against her mouth. She was disappointed when they both jumped back startled at the sound of a familiar voice booming over a microphone, Duke.

"Well ladies and gentleman, this next song is for two special friends of mine, so men grab your gals for this song" Audrey couldn't help herself laughing at the sly grin he shot Nathan, but instead of reacting Nathan simply turned to face Audrey once again.

"So Parker if we were at this reunion together we would be dancing now" Nathan smiled as he reached out to take Audrey's hand. The music started seeping out the speakers, slow song, trust Duke.

"Except Wuornos you're a terrible dancer" Audrey burst into laughter at Nathan's mock hurt expression and reached out to take his hand. Nathan took her one hand in his, and placed the other on her shoulder. Audrey stepped closer to him and placed her free hand on his waist. He leaned in impossibly closer, feeling the heat radiate off her body. Nathan seemed to forget all about the three women, he never mentioned them again that night, and Audrey for sure was not going to bring that up now.

"Not bad" she giggled as they slow danced around the hall, with the rest of the couples. She rested her forehead against his, until she could no longer resist and crashed her lips on Nathan's. They kissed forcefully, Nathan reached one hand up to hold the back of her neck pulling her closer, whilst Audrey wrapped her arms around his waist. Tightly embraced they heard whistling in the background, the broke apart only slightly breathing heavily, and glanced in the direction of the whistling.

Audrey felt the heat rising in her cheeks, and she knew she must be blushing right now, she glanced at Nathan who was slightly blushing to, that made her feel a little less awkward. Looking to the stage Audrey realized it was Duke whistling, and a few other men she didn't recognize.

"Probably just Duke's old friends" Nathan grinned answering her unasked question.

"That was kind of creepy, but sweet at the same time" Audrey laughed before she felt Nathan take her hand and lightly kiss it. Her breathing still laboured Nathan pulled her closer again, seemingly not bothered by the many eyes watching.

"Audrey?" He spoke no louder than a whisper into her ear.

"Yes" she answered lost in the depths of his eyes, she stood on her tiptoes to claim his lips again, but what Nathan said next made her emotions rise high.

"Your perfect...and _I love you_" This is it he told himself. He had finally told her what he had felt for a long time, and he hoped that she had the same feelings to. But Audrey looked completely stunned and he started to regret ever saying anything.

Audrey met his gaze as he said the last three words, she couldn't believe it and felt like she would wake up at any moment to find it was only a dream. She saw concern wash over Nathans face puzzling her, until she felt her own tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" Nathan reached up and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks, his hands hesitating slightly before dropping back to his sides.

"Nathan don't apologize... I'm crying because I'm happy, I love you too... I always have and I always will" Audrey felt the words tumble out of her mouth in a rush, not wanting him to regret what he had just said to her. She watched as his eyes closed for a moment, taking in her words and then open again with the sweetest smile spreading across his face, that she hadn't seen since that timer was put on her life left in Haven.

She felt his lips against hers in a flash, the kiss deepening every second. They both realized how many people must have been watching them now, and her cheeks were burning red. She felt herself being lifted off her feet, and a cool breeze hit her. She was extremely unwilling to pull away but she did only for a brief moment. Audrey glanced around, and saw that they were outside away from the many eyes, and it was so much more peaceful out here. She saw Nathan grinning widely at her, causing her to laugh slightly.

Reality hit her hard, and she buried her face into his shoulder whilst speaking the truth. "Nathan, this might be my last night in Haven, I don't want to leave you..." She started to shake uncontrollably now at the thought that she might be leaving him behind, and leaving Haven behind. She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face and onto Nathan's shirt.

"I won't let them take you, they won't force you into the barn we will find a way to stop this together" he gently stroked her hair, she felt her shaking slow down as Nathan's words soothed her and helped keep her grounded.

"But Sarah and Lucy Nathan... They couldn't escape this, and I'm not even Audrey really am I?" Her own words caused her to draw in a sharp breath, and she nuzzled her head deeper into Nathan's shoulder.

"Maybe it's time for a change, we can break the cycle I know we can" He breathed deeply before adding "It doesn't matter if you're not Audrey Parker that's just a name, you may have had her memories but you have your own now" Nathan kissed the top of her head, she felt herself relaxing into his arms more and more.

"I guess" is all she could muster, she looked up to see him deep in thought. He leant down and kissed her forehead before she spoke again. "Thank you for everything" she made sure her arms were firmly wrapped around his waist, before resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. No more words were said between them that night, they stood in comfortable silence under the night sky, glistening bright with stars. If this was her last night in Haven, she wanted to spend every last second with Nathan.

"Where is Audrey?" Dave questioned, clearly annoyed with Vince.

"Outside I think, this is her last night in Haven why must you keep track of her every move?" Moaned Vince, anger rising inside him.

"I told you to watch her! She must go into the barn" Dave harshly whispered into Vince's ear. "Where is Nathan?" he added, glaring at Vince.

"Well if you want exact details the last I saw them was slow dancing in the crowd, and then Nathan picked her up and whisked her out that door over there" Vince pointed towards the main entrance and smirked at Dave.

"So they are together?" Questioned Dave, the harshness of his first words fading.

"I believe so, unless Nathan was simply showing Audrey where the door was, by carrying her to it" Humoured Vince shrugging off the fact that he really wanted to tell Audrey what he knew, it could possibly prevent her from disappearing tomorrow he realized.

Dave ignoring Vince's sarcasm spoke quickly "Then they will work it out, there is no way the chief is letting Parker go" Dave chose his words carefully, and hoped that they were in fact true. "We might not be able to tell Audrey what we know, but she is somehow different this time, we can always guide her to the answer and she has Nathan this time to" Dave looked towards the main doors, then back at Vince who nodded his head in acceptance to Dave's words. Audrey had less than 24 hours left, they hoped for her sake that she would find a way to stay this time round.


End file.
